Fairy Tail Xover Challenge: Demon's Run Guild
by Lancelot Du Loc
Summary: Demons run when a good man goes to war Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war Friendship dies and true love lies Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war


Hey there, guys! This is Lancelot Du Loc with a challenge for you; but first I want to give you the synopsis for this story idea that's been rolling around my head for months!

 _In Fiore, there is a Guild known as the Darkest of the Light Guilds in Ishgar; only the Magic Council, King of Fiore, and the masters of the highest ranking Light Guilds know of its existence. This guild was created to battle the most powerful Dark guild in the Balaam Alliance Tartaros, and is known as 'Demon's Run'._

The first rule in this challenge is that there are NO OCs allowed to be members; this is purely a crossover.

The second rule is that it's completely up to you who is or isn't in the guild, with the exception of seven members; but other than that, go wild.

The third rule is actually part of the second one: The seven S-Class wizards of Demon's Run is an elite group actually created to counter Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory by having each wizard be a Lost Magic user; the team is called the Seven Deadly Sins, and their magic/personality reflects what sin they are codenamed as:

 _The members of the Seven Deadly Sins:_

 _The Fox Sin of Pride: Naruto Uzumaki, who uses a special type of Take-over Magic called 'Bijuu Soul' which allows him to take on a powered down version of the Nine-Tailed Beasts'. He is also the leader of the Seven Sins._

 _The Snake Sin of Envy: Shirou Emiya, who uses an extremely rare type of magic: the Reality Marble, which allows the caster to 'project' their 'souls' onto the physical plane; but Shirou takes this one step further because of the nature of his Reality Marble: Unlimited Blade Works, which allows him to copy any sword, dagger, or polearm that he sees and can summon a comparatively weaker version of the same weapon into the physical world, similar to 'Requip' magic. Shirou can also alter the physical properties of the weapons he copies to better suit his fighting style. Despite not being an envious person (quite the opposite), he is Envy because of the very nature of his magic, as the price for this lost magic is that he cannot wield the genuine article, only the copies he makes._

 _The Dragon Sin of Greed: Rias Gremory, the Fire-Devil Slayer; she is designated Greed because of the special property of her Devil Fire: 'The Flames of Desire', which works similar to Natsu's 'Flames of Emotion', in that the more passionate she is, the stronger her attacks become. But, they differ in that while Natsu's flames are dependant on his mood, Rias' react to her Wants; the more she wants something, which is channeled into a desire to protect her Guildmates, the more powerful her attacks become. If she doesn't keep her greed in check, only unleashing it in a fight against powerful enemies, then she might Desire anything she can get her hands on._

 _The Dove Sin of Lust: Akeno Himejima, the Lightning Devil Slayer. While still a virgin, Akeno earned the title of Lust in her being a major S &M._

 _The Boar Sin of Gluttony: Alucard (Hellsing), I don't really need to explain this one… just keep him canon, albeit a LOT nicer towards his fellow Sins; he is also the Second-in-Command._

 _The Lion Sin of Sloth: Haruhi Suzumiya, who uses the same type of magic as Rustyrose of the Seven Kin. Unexpectedly, despite being Sloth, Haruhi is full of energy, but she never sees any of her schemes to the end unless they're battle strategies, which are few and far between._

 _The Bull Sin of Wrath: Akame Nightshade, the First Generation Poison Dragon Slayer. She has earned this moniker from the rage that she keeps locked inside from the death of her mother, The Poison Dragon Queen Acokanthera; On July 7, X777, a young Akame, who was gathering firewood, heard her adoptive mother roaring in pain, and immediately ran to investigate; what she found was Brain, the Guild Master of the Oracion Seis, harvesting lacrima from her mother's corpse. The young slayer stayed hidden until Brain left with the lacrima, and immediately curled up against the only one who loved her, for one final time. Since then, the Slayer has refused to allow any of her guildmates, her loved ones, to die, and will be heard sobbing inside her room for two days nonstop when her family members don't return from missions._

The final Rule, is to have fun! This challenge was purely made for those who would wish to write this!

And now, so that this story can have a 1000-word count, I shall ask one simple question: WHY ARE THERE SO DAMN MANY NARUTO CROSSOVERS?! Like, seriously! Every other damn category in the Crossover section is Naruto! And half of that features him being OP as all hell! I never really got Naruto, as where I grew up, all the kids my age were watching Pokémon and Bakugan, and I never saw the appeal of it, nor do I plan to watch it because it has over 200 episodes, and I don't have the patience, so I ask again: why is Naruto so popular enough to be one of the most used categories on the entire website! Personally, I wouldn't have even included him in the challenge if it wasn't for the fact that when I think of a prideful person, he comes to mind; I remember enough about the original anime as a kid about how much of a self-absorbed brat he was! I know he got better and mellowed out as time went by, but it is still one of the major turn-offs that I had for the anime, and I know he had a shitty childhood, which is the main reason why he's like this, but it still pisses me off. But, that doesn't mean I won't read the fanfics that actually LOOK good, nor will I hate on anybody who does enjoy them; this is all my personal opinion.


End file.
